tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Do Miracles Happen?
"Do Miracles Happen?" (stylized as Do MirΔcles HΔppen?) is the 16th episode of Tears of the Fallen. Alert Synopsis Alain and Ash fight the Marauder, while Casey, Lyra, Dawn, and Pikachu hide. During the fight, Archie is seen pouring a fuel-filled jerrycan on the baseball field that Casey loves. They do well against the Marauder, but then, flames sprout from the field, engulfing it in fire. Casey starts to cry. Alain tells her to hide as the fight continues with Archie joining in. Archie ends up using Blacksmith to sprout a giant, steel hammer. When he goes to strike Alain, he catches Archie with Graceful Descent and sends him crashing to the ground. Alain grabs the hammer and strikes Marauder in the gut. The enemy retreats after this. In Kasai Village in Kalos, Sanpei continues training Barry, Zoey, and Kenny. Meanwhile, Heidayu thinks to himself how he needs to take different action to ensure he gets picked as chief. He arranges a meeting with the militia members who are still in the village. Back in Ecruteak City, Johto, the gang continues searching for Tamamushi. It doesn't take long, because Alain figures something out. He goes into the Burned Tower and finds the Bug Plate! When he does, Ho-Oh returns to the building, flying over the city, which is an amazing sight for everyone. Three silhouettes rise from the tower, which Alain figures out are the three Pokémon that died in the fire of that tower centures ago. They fly away before anyone can make out what they are. Another thing that happens is that Casey's Beedrill comes back to life! This fills her with joy as everyone is happy. Lyra then points something out. Dawn is missing. Confused, everyone looks around, but not for long. Archie and Marauder return with her, held captive. They tell Alain to give up the Bug Plate he just found or they kill Dawn. Alain angrily gives them the Plate, as Dawn is released. The enemy leaves with the Plate (Alain didn't have enough energy left to fight). Alain is seething towards Dawn. Lyra and Casey try to calm him down, but it doesn't work. He orders Lyra and Casey to leave, saying there's no other point in them staying. They sadly say goodbye. As the original 3 are walking, they're in silence for a bit. Alain then loses his temper and yells intently at Dawn, as this is the second Plate she's caused the group to lose. He wants Dawn out of the group, as Dawn begs him not to do that, asking Ash for help. Ash tells Alain they can't kick her out. This makes Dawn happy, but Ash then gets mad at Dawn. He tells her that not staying hidden was careless and it's making their effort worth nothing if they lose Plates. This makes Dawn cry, as she pleads with Ash to forgive her. Ash doesn't want to speak to her and walks off, leaving Dawn crying, as they all rest somewhere. Back in Kasai Village, at Sanpei's house, Ippei is shown having doubts on if he can do well as chief of the entire village. Nihei supports him, followed by Sanpei, Barry, Zoey, and Kenny. Ippei is grateful as he reveals he has a mission to go on in a few days on his own, and that Hanzo will announce the new chief after the mission. Going back to the main heroes, Alain tells them they'll be going to Blackthorn City, Johto, next to find Midori, the Grass Plate. He then resolves to tell them about the history of Manipulation and how Arceus was captured. Debuts * None Trivia * The title of the episode is double-sided, as it refers to both the miracle of all that happened with the main heroes after the Bug Plate was found, namely the unnamed Pokémon coming back to life from the Burned Tower, and Casey's Beedrill coming back to life. It's also referring to the miracle of the Tekiyoku getting the Bug Plate, thanks to Dawn being captured. Credits Music * Tears of the Fallen Theme Song -- composed by Nocturnal Jay Other Music By: * Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech.com) * Bensound * Purple Planet External Links * Video Link See Also * List of Episodes Category:Episodes